Los sentimientos de Lisanna
by RDzone4
Summary: "Natsu, yo… tu…" "Natsu… mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado ni un poco, aun después de todo lo que ha pasado… Pero ahora me pregunto ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos?... Natsu" One-Shot - NaLu - NaLi Happy


Este pequeño **One-shot** **se lo dedico a mi Segundo PFF** (_Personaje Favorito Femenino_) de Fairy Tail:

_**Lisanna Strauss**_

_Se que tal vez es tonto dedicarle uno aun personaje, pero... es porque por lo que veo ella es muy criticada... diciendo que __**"Ella regreso de la muerte solo para quitarle a Lucy el amor de Natsu"**__ y en la mayoría de los Fic NaLu que leo, lamentablemente, siempre la tratan como la mala del cuento._

_O en su defecto los NaLi ponen a Lucy como __**"La rubia salida de la nada, que le esta manipulando a Natsu para que se quede con ella y se aleje de Lisanna"**_

Entonces por eso decidi hacer esto que, desde mi punto de vista, son los sentimiento de Lisanna...

**Este tiene tanto NaLi como NaLu. Están ADVERTIDOS...**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Narración

- **_Dialogo_**

_POV Lisanna_

_Frase traducida de la imagen_

_Linea del tiempo: Después del Daimatou Enbu._

* * *

_"Me gustaría saber qué piensas de mi cuando me miras fijamente"_

* * *

_**-LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LISANNA-**_

_._

Era un día "normal" en el gremio más problemático del reino de Fiore, Fairy Tail… los integrantes platicaban, comían o bebían y hasta peleaban, pero en cierta parte del gremio en una habitación con una puerta de madera que a su lado se distinguía un letrero que decía "Enfermería", dentro de esa habitación las paredes eran blancas, con una ventana al fondo con unas cortinas de color azul celeste, también habían dos camas individuales, donde en una de esas camas se podía apreciar a un chico de cabellera rosa durmiendo tranquilamente, en la otra cama se notaba a una joven chica de cabello rubio, sentada en su cama con una venda en su cabeza, platicando alegremente con un gato azul y con otra joven de cabello corto y plateado, ellos reían y platicaban.

- **_¡Hahaha…! Entonces Natsu se prendió fuego y destruyo varias casa_** – dijo con alegría el gato azul, mientras se ponía de pie en la cama - **_y en especial cuando vio como un sujeto golpeo en la cabeza a Lucy, se enfureció más y de dos golpes lo mando a estrellar contra una pared, destruyendo una casa_** – decía mientras hacia los movimientos graciosos, las dos jóvenes se reían ante los movimientos del felino.

- **_Si~_** - dijo con cierto sonrojo la rubia al recordar como el peli-rosa la protegió - **_pero gracias a eso nos pagaron solo la mitad de la recompensa para pagar los daños que hubo en la ciudad_** – dijo esto último la joven rubia con un aura oscura y deprimente a su alrededor – **_y la renta de mi departamento está cerca._**

- **_Tranquila, Lucy, veras cuando Natsu se recupere tomaran otra misión y con la mitad que de seguro les darán a completas para tu renta_** – le dijo con una sonrisa la peli-plateada mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la rubia, en un modo de apoyo.

- **_¡AYE! Solo falta que Natsu se levante_** – dijo con positividad el gato azul.

- **_¡SI!_** – contesto con alegría la joven rubia – **_pero mientras tanto_** – dijo esto último con cierto brillo malicioso en sus ojos – **_Natsu no se salvara de su castigo por ser tan destructivo_** – dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

**- ****_¿Q-Que harás, Lucy?_**** –** le pregunto nerviosa la peli-plateada al ver como la rubia se levanta y con una mirada malvada se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía hacia la cama del peli-rosa durmiente.

- **_¡Ya veras, Lisanna! ¡Ya verás…!_** – decía mientras se subía en la cama del peli-rosa y quedaba sentada a un lado del cuerpo del joven, saco un plumón negro y lo destapo y miro a su compañeros con malicia.

- **_¡OH! Ya veo… hazle un bigote rizado_** - le dijo con una sonrisa Lisanna, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- **_¡AYE! Yo te ayudo_** – le dijo el gato azul mientras volaba hasta la cama donde estaba la rubia.

- **_Si, Happy… ayúdame_** – le dijo divertida Lucy. Lisanna mira a la rubia y al gato con felicidad al verlos tan unido, suspiro lentamente y miro al peli-rosa que dormía tranquilamente sin sentir como la rubia y el gato azul pintaban el rostro… y un pequeño suspiro melancólico salió de su boca…

_Flashback_

Era un día lluvioso, un niño de cabello rosa se encontraba sentado en la orilla de un acantilado con las gotas de lluvia cayendo en su pequeño cuerpo húmedo, dejando colgar su pies hacia el mar, se veía triste, su mirada estaba perdida en los leves movimientos que hacia las gotas de agua al chocar con el agua del mar, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos – **_Te vas a resfriar_** – era una niña de cabello corto y color platinado con una sombrilla roja que lo miraba con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en su mejillas – **_Este… tu eres…_** - titubeaba el peli-rosa al verla, ya que no recordaba su nombre - **_¡Soy Lisanna!_** – le dijo con una sonrisa – **_Cierto… ¿La hermanita de Mira?_** – decía el pequeño peli-rosa mientras se levantaba del suelo, al ver como la pequeño peli-blanca se acercaba a él – **_No estés aquí afuera… Vamos adentro_** – le sugirió ella, al ver lo empapado que él estaba por la lluvia que no cesaba, pero el agacho su mirada con tristeza – **_Tu nombre es Natsu, ¿verdad? ¡Escuche que fuiste criado por un dragón! ¡Eso es increíble!_** – el comentario de ella, provoco que el chico se sorprendiera - **_¿Ah? Eh, si…_** - titubeaba el peli-rosa - **_¡También me gustaría ver un dragón!_** – le decía ilusionada la pequeña Lisanna - **_¡Es verdad! ¡Igneel es muy impresionante! ¡Es enorme y fuerte!_** – le decía muy alegre y emocionado el peli-rosa, mientras saltaba en su lugar y le contaba sobre su magia, mientras regresaban al gremio.

_Fin del Flashback_

Sonrió al recordar lo alegre que Natsu estaba ese día, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo, retuvo unos segundos el aire y luego lo exhalo con lentitud, abrió sus ojos y miro como la rubia le dibujaba unos bigotes al neko azul, que sonreía con mucha alegría, ambos reían y volteo a ver al peli-rosa que seguía durmiendo con un dibujo de un bigote pintado, ella sonrió, pestaño y bajo su mirada con tristeza, mientras miraba algún punto del suelo.

_Flashback_

_- __**Somos casi una familia **__– dije esa vez - __**¿Qué quieres decir? **__– me dijo el pequeño Natsu con cierta indiferencia – __**Pues veras, hay un papá, una mamá y un bebe, ¿no? **__– no pude evitar alegrarme al pensar en eso y al parecer a Natsu tampoco le molesto – __**Si, supongo que no es tan malo **__– me dijo con un tierno sonrojo en su mejillas. Después de eso pasamos más tiempo junto, sonriendo, divirtiéndonos, cuidando del huevo del hijo de Igneel, Happy…_

_- __**Bienvenido**__ – le dije ese vez, cuando regresamos del bosque y estaba lloviendo, yo me adelante y me senté en el suelo como toda buena madre esperando por ellos - __**¿eh? Ah, si**__ – me contesto Natsu de un forma que no debió - __**¡Bi-en-ve-ni-do!**__ – le volvía a decir, notándome levemente molesta por su respuesta tan poco cálida - __**¡E-Estoy en casa!**__ – me dijo nervioso mientras abrazaba protectoramente al huevo "del hijo de Igneel" como solía decirle Natsu, no pude evitar sonrojarme al verlo así… en ese momento algo dentro mi comenzó a nacer…_

_- __**¡Espero que nazca pronto!**__ – decía Natsu mientras abrazaba el huevo muy cariñosamente, se veía tierno, no pude evitar sonreír – __**Por lo general estas fuera de control, pero también puedes ser bueno y lindo ¡Igual que Mira-nee!**__ – no pude evitar sentir algo dentro de mi cuando lo vi así, no sé exactamente qué pero en ese momento le dije – __**cuando crezcamos más… ¿puedo convertirme en tu esposa?**__ – realmente no lo dije enserio, pero tampoco sé porque se lo dije, Natsu reacciono de un modo muy divertido. Después de algunos minutos la lluvia paro y el atardecer ilumino las montañas, el cielo se veía rojizo, con detalles en naranja y amarillo, el sol se estaba ocultado en las montañas – __**¡Que lindo!**__ – decía con ilusión mientras veía hacia el horizonte – __**Desearía que este momento durara para siempre…**_

_Fin del Flashback_

Las risas de la rubia y del gato azul la sacaron de sus pensamientos, alzo su mirada y vio como le estaban dibujando unas enormes cejas al peli-rosa que seguía durmiendo, miraba con melancolía hacia ese lugar, no pudo evitar sentirse triste, y en sus ojos lo demostraron, empuño sus dos manos en su rodillas arrugando levemente su falda, y bajo su mirada y miro con cierta tristeza sus manos empuñadas, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y cerro con fuerza sus ojos.

_Flashback_

_- __**¿Una clase S? ¡No es justo!**__ – en esa ocasión, Mira-nee y Elfman-niichan íbamos a una misión para derrotar a "La Bestia" – __**No estés celoso**__ – le dije a Natsu para tranquilizarlo – __**Seras capaz de hacer misiones clase S muy pronto**__ – __**¿Y cuándo será eso?**__ – me pregunto – __**Bueno, no lo sé. Pero cuando sea yo te daré el apoyo. Hasta entonces, da lo mejor de ti para proteger a Fairy Tail, ¿si?**__ – me gire y continúe con mi camino, sin saber… - __**¡Natsu!**__ – le grite mientras apuntaba al cielo con mi mano - __**¡Ya me voy!**__ – le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonría con la misma señal, sin saber… que ya no regresaría de esa misión…_

_Fin del Flashback_

_Ha pasado casi un año desde que regrese de Edoras, ese mundo tan parecido pero a la vez tan diferente de este, que es mi hogar. .._

_Cuando llegue haya me sorprendí al ver a todos Fairy Tail, estaba Mira-nee y Elfman-niichan, aunque con personalidades contrarias a las que yo conocía, eso me desconcertó y fue que me di cuenta que no era Earth Land, era otro lugar… no era mi hogar. Pero tuve que fingir que era Edo-Lisanna para no hacer sufrir a Edo-Mira-nee y a Edo-Elfman-niichan. Todos me recibieron con una cálida bienvenida, había rostros familiares y otros no tanto. Entonces gire mi cabeza y lo vi ahí, no supe cómo reaccionar en ese momento, ese chico era idéntico a Natsu, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello rosa pero rápidamente me di cuenta que no era él, su carácter esa sumiso y tímido, todo lo contraria al imperativo y temerario Natsu Dragneel, Natsu, mi Natsu. Algo dentro de mí pasó, sentí un cosquille y un ardor en mi garganta, sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría al verlo, entonces él desvió su mirada hacia mí y ensancho su sonría y rápidamente se acercó corriendo hacia mí y me abrazo diciéndome - __**¡Lisanna! ¡Estás bien!**__ – me dijo y rápidamente se separó mientras un leve sonrojo se teñía en sus mejillas con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes oscuros. Yo le sonreí, se veía lindo sonrojado, pero… no era él, no era el Natsu que yo conocia, no era MI Natsu, él niño que estuvo a mi lado por casi cuatro años, quien compartió momentos a mi lado, quien crio a Happy a mi lado, quien me prometió que me buscaría si un día desapareciera, quien prometió hacer mi tumba el día que yo muriera, no era él, se parecían eran idénticos, pero al final no era él, y no pude evitar sentirme triste y frustrada, ya que me había resignado a pasar mi vida en Edoras._

_Entonces mi mirada se desvió a la chica rubia que se encontraba antes a su lado, ella me miraba sorprendida y alegre. No sabía que pensar de ella, jamás la había conocido, era rubia de una grandes ojos cafés y una cuerpo muy, demasiado bien formado, se notaba que su carácter era fuerte, temeraria y emanaba confianza, lo cual me recordó al Natsu de mi mundo. Se me acerco rápidamente y yo temblé por su presencia, creyendo que algo malo me haría, pero no fue así, todo paso en cuestión de segundos, ella se acercó rápidamente a mí, aparto a Edo-Natsu y al resto de los integrantes de Edo-Fairy Tail que me rodeaban de un modo nada amable y me abrazo con fuerza, note como algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras me abrazaba y decía - __**¡L-Lisanna! ¡C-Creíamos que no te volveríamos a ver! Cuando Mirajane y Elfman dijeron que caíste de un acantilado… creí, creímos que tú… que tú**__ – no sabía que pensar, sentí algo en ese momento, el cariño y la calidez que ella emanaba._

_No pude evitar formar una leve sonrisa en mi rostro._

_Y le correspondí el abrazo y no pude evitar llorar junto con ella, todos a su alrededor nos miraban, entonces Edo-Mira-nee se acercó hasta nosotras y con su dulce y cálida sonrisa dijo – __**Todos sufrimos mucho cuando creíamos que habías muerto**__ – me dijo mientras continuaba llorando en brazos de Edo-Elfman-niichan._

_Fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía que fingir que era la Lisanna de Edoras, y continuar con mi vida en ese lugar – __**Estoy… en casa**__ – susurre cuando me di cuenta que debía estar ahí, que aunque extrañara mi vida en Earth Land, yo podría irme y dejar a Edo-Mira-nee y Edo-Elfman-niichan, solos otra vez._

_Desde ese momento comencé a conocer a cada uno de los integrantes de Fairy Tail, aunque a varios los conocía, pero sus personalidades eran diferentes. Cada día era diferente, peleas y discusiones, lo cual no era muy diferente del Fairy Tail que yo conocía. Algo que también note fue que Edo-Natsu y Lucy se llevaban muy bien, aunque pareciera que Lucy siempre tratara mal a Edo-Natsu, pero era su manera de llevarse. Con los días siguiente comencé a conocer mejor a Lucy, ella era ruda y temible, pero también cálida y de confianza. Ellos dos siempre estaban juntos, y reían juntos. Intente en varias ocasiones acercarme a Edo-Natsu, hablábamos, reíamos, jugábamos y salíamos juntos, como solía hacerlo en Earth Land con el Natsu que yo conocía e intentar llenar ese vacío que tenía al no tenerlo cerca de mí._

_Pero… no era lo mismo._

_Simplemente no era Natsu, no era MI NATSU, él no podía sustituir al verdadero Natsu. Edo-Mira-nee y Edo-Eflman-niichan, siempre estaban a mi lado, compartiendo los momentos que debían de haber pasado con la Lisanna de su mundo, pero ahora era yo quien sustituía, quien robaba esos momento…_

_Más de una año paso y rápidamente me encariñe con ellos, también conocí a Juvia y a Wendy, dos muchachas más que en mi mundo no estaban, o no conocía, también que Erza era nuestra enemiga, lo cual me sorprendió mucho, que Fairy Tail era un gremio oscuro en ese Mundo y sobre la magia limitada, muchas cosas eran completamente diferente, pero ahí estaban… los raros y problemáticos miembros de Fairy Tail._

_El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y algunas pregunta siempre rondaban mi mente "¿Existirá un Lucy en Earth Land? ¿Wendy y Juvia también existirán haya? ¿La Lucy de haya se llevaría también con el Natsu que yo conozco? ¿Cómo estarán Mira-nee y Elfman-niichan? ¿Me habrán olvidado? ¿Natsu me habrá olvidado?" no podía evitar preguntármelo._

_Otra cosa que en fondo sabia y no quiera admitir es que Edo-Fairy Tail sabía que yo no era Edo-Lisanna, pero aun así me aceptaban y me trataban como una más de ellos. Pero eso no llenaba el vacío que me dejo el alejarme de Mira-nee, Elfman-niichan, Natsu, Happy y el resto de los integrantes de Fairy Tail, de Mi Fairy Tail, de Mi mundo. No estaba segura al principio, pero pronto mis recuerdos comenzaron a volverse confusos y aprendí poco a poco de Edoras. Junto a todos, me acostumbre a forma de vida de Edoras._

_Entonces dos años pasaron… y ese día sucedió…_

_Natsu… Mi Natsu llego a Edoras ¿Cómo? No lo sabía… solo sé que ahí estaba junto con Happy, sentí muchos sentimientos dentro de mí, sentimientos que intente ocultarlos por dos años, que intente mantenerlos dentro de mí por dos años, para no colapsar, pero de un segundo a otro salieron a flote… Salí corriendo de ahí y me escondí… ¿Por qué no les dije que era Lisanna, la Lisanna que ellos conocían y no Edo-Lisanna? Solo no podía… __**"- Es Natsu… El Natsu y Happy que yo conozco"**__ me sentía mal, comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas salían de mí, no quería que descubrieran que era yo. No quería poner a Mira-nee y a Elfman-niichan tristes de nuevo, aunque ellos no fueren mis hermanos verdaderos __**"- Debo soportarlo"**__ – me decía mi misma, para contener las ganas de correr a ir a abrazarlos._

_Pero seis días después…_

_No sabía que sucedía, o tal vez sí, pero no quería aceptarlo – ¡__**S-Se equivocan! Esto es…**__ - mi cuerpo comenzó a brillas y flotar – __**Esta bien, lo sabemos**__ – me dijo Edo-Mira-nee, con lágrimas en sus ojos – __**Perdona por no decirte que lo sabíamos**__ – me dijo Edo-Elfman-niichan. Edo-Fairy Tail sabían que yo no era su Lisanna y me lo dijeron en el momento que me despedí de ellos, con una luz dorada iluminándome mientras flotaba hacia el cielo de Edoras – __**Eres una buena chica, igual que nuestra muerta**__ Lisanna – fueron las palabras que me dijo Edo-Mira-nee, me sentía triste por alejarme de ellos, pero a la ves feliz de poder ver a los verdaderos Mira-nee, Elfman-niichan, Natsu, Happy y todo Fairy Tail, los verdaderos…_

_Cuando desperté fue atrapada por Lily, diciendo que yo era una sospechosa, alce mi mirada y ahí estaba… era él… no lo podía creer, era Natsu, el Natsu que yo conocía, MI NATSU, y sin pensarlo dos veces corría a abrazarlo, lo mire a los ojos, y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis ojos – __**Finalmente, puedo verte… ¡Puedo ver al verdadero Natsu!**__ – las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y vi a Happy y también corría abrazarlo - __**¡Happy! Soy Lisanna**__ – le dije, una alegría me invadió, sentir como ese vacío que estuvo durante dos años, que intente llenarlo con Edo-Fairy Tail, al fin desaparecía. También estaba Erza, Gray, los verdaderos, y una pequeña Wendy, se veía tan linda y una ¿Lucy?... también existía una Lucy. Tiempo después me reencontré con Mira-nee y Elfman-niichan… los verdaderos, corri a abrazarlos como nunca los había abrazado – __**Bienvenida**__ – escuche susurrar a Mira-nee, felicidad, alegría, nostalgia, sentía en estos momentos… tamien llegue a Fairy Tail, el VERDADERO Fairy Tail, me recibieron con una gran fiesta, no pude evitar sentir lagrimas recorrer mi rostros, me sentía feliz… sentí que ese vacío de dos años al fin se llenaba…_

_Y los días pasaron…_

_Y algo que más me sorprendió y a la vez no tanto, fue ver como Natsu y Lucy se llevaban muy bien, eran inseparables. Me contaron que Natsu fue quien trajo a Lucy en una ocasión cuando están en busca de Igneel, y que con el tiempo ellos se volvieron inseparable, se volvieron rápidamente equipo y siempre estaban juntos, peleando, riendo, jugando, siempre ellos junto con Happy._

_No lo pude evitar sentirme triste y un poco frustrado, puesto que sentí que me lo habían arrebatado, solo llevaban medio año conociéndose y se llevaban mejor de lo que Natsu y yo logramos en casi cuatro años._

_Me sentí remplazada…_

_Pero mientras los días iban transcurriendo comencé a conocer mejor a Lucy, y tengo que admitir que es muy diferente a Edo-Lucy, ya que Earth-Lucy es amable, bondadosa, le gusta leer y escribir, algo que a Edo-Lucy no le gustaba, también es más dulce y no tan temible… excepto cuando Gray, Natsu o Happy la molestan… ahí si saca su lado temible. Me comento Mira, que Lucy ha sido la única, además de Erza, en poder controlar a Natsu y Gray, y también es capaz de que Erza se controle en el momento de "castigar" a esos dos problemáticos… y también fue ella quien, se podría decir, unió a equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Rápidamente comencé a llevarme con ella, teníamos casi los mismos gustos…_

_Los días siguieron transcurriendo y el examen clase S dio inicio, este se llevó a cabo en Tenroujima, pero fue suspendido debido a la intervención de Grimoire Heart, tuvimos duras batallas, Levi, Fried, Bickslow y yo nos quedamos para proteger el campamento y a Miranee, Elfman-niichan y Evergreen que estaban heridos, mientras el equipo de Natsu fue para enfrentar al maestro Hades – **¡Lucy, espera un poco!** – le grite a Lucy en ese momento cuando vi que se iba con Natsu, Wendy y los Exceed´s – **Siempre permanece junto a Natsu** – le dijo – **Cuando él tiene amigos en los que confía a su lado, se vuelve mucho más fuerte** – ella me asintió con la cabeza y con un sonrisa confiada se fue para alcanzarlos, yo solo vi como Lucy alcanzaba a Natsu, ambos sonrieron con confianza y se alejaron. Sentí algo adentro de mí… ¿envidia? O tal vez ¿celos? No, no sentía ninguno de esos dos sentimientos, me sentí feliz, de poder hacer algo bien. Las horas pasaron y ellos lograron derrotar al maestro Hades, el examen se suspendió y estábamos pasando momentos alegres juntos como un gremio._

_Entonces sucedió…_

_- __**¿Un rugido de dragón?**__ - __**¿Un dragón?**__ – apareció un dragón negro llamado Acnologia… intentamos acabarlo atacándolos todos juntos… todos los que fuimos a hacer el examen para rango S, incluyendo los 4 Dragones Slayers, pero no lo conseguimos - __**¿Qué intenta hacer?**__ – pregunto Lily - __**¡UN ATAQUE DE ALIENTO!**__ – grito Gajeel. Ese dragón intentaba borrar la isla con todo y nosotros… - __**Tal vez todo sea inútil…**__ - escucho un leve susurro voltee y era Lucy __**- ¿Todo terminara para nosotros aquí?**__ – dijo mientras lloraba… note como Natsu se veía como frustrado de no poder evitar que Lucy se sintiera así. Entonces Levy encontró un modo de poder salvarnos, entonces vi como Natsu le acerco su mano a Lucy -__** ¡No dejaremos que acaben con nosotros aquí!**__ – le dijo con seguridad en su voz, ella lo volteo a ver, le tome su mano con firmeza… - __**¡Cierto! … me rehusó a rendirme!**__ – dijo ella. Todos nos tomamos de las manos… para juntar nuestro poder mágico y poder sobrevivir… y poder regresar a casa…. A Fairy Tail._

_Pero… pasaron 7 años… aunque logramos regresar todos juntos, todos vivos…_

_El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y el Daimatou Enbu dio inicio, duras batallas, duras críticas, duras burlas, pasamos con nuestro regreso, pero al pasar los días demostramos nuestro poder cuando estamos juntos, demostramos el regreso triunfal de Fairy Tail… pero entonces Lucy fue capturada por el reino, y naturalmente Natsu exigió que debía ser él quien la rescate, y Juvia fue quien tomo su lugar en el Daimatou Enbu. Fue en ese momento que comencé a preguntarme muchas cosas respecto a los sentimientos que Natsu tiene y cuales eran ahora mis sentimientos…._

_Las horas pasaron y con el esfuerzo del nuevo equipo de Fairy Tail, logramos una gran victoria… pero una batalla más difícil se acercaba, siete dragones salieron del portal Eclipse y la batalla de sobrevivencia comenzó… pero lo logramos, Natsu lo logro como siempre… logro destruir el portal de Eclipse y derrotar a Rogue del futuro, y logramos regresar a casa… siempre he creído en él, desde que lo conocí hace varios años, siempre he sentido por él amor… aunque no lo vi por dos años esos sentimientos hacia él continuaban, pero ahora…_

_Natsu, yo… tu…_

Unas risas sacaron a la peli-plateado de sus pensamientos, alzo su mirada y vio a Natsu despierto con la cara pintada con unas cejas enormes, un bigote rizado y un corazón en su mejilla, Happy igual tenía la cara pintada, Lucy y Happy reían, mientras que Natsu fruncía el ceño. Lisanna se los quedo viendo con un semblante triste metida en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba como Natsu se acercó un poco a Lucy y ambos se miraban de una forma que ella no sabía cómo describirla…

_Natsu… mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado ni un poco, aun después de todo lo que ha pasado… Pero ahora me pregunto ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos?_

_Natsu…_

- **_¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO, LISANNA?!_** – le grito Happy en su cara, provocando que ella se asustara y saltara de su silla.

- **_¡NADA! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!_** – grito Lisanna en su defensa.

- **_¿Estas segura?_** – le pregunto con malicia Happy.

- **_¡Lisanna!_** – escucho una voz que le hablaba, ella volteo a ver hacia la cama donde estaba la rubia y el peli-rosa que los miraban con una gran sonrisa - **_¡VEN! ¡Hagámosle dos colita en el cabello a Natsu! _**– le dijo divertida y con un brillo lleno de malicia en su mirada la rubia mientras miraba a Natsu.

- **_¡¿EHHH?! ¡¿POR QUÉ A MI?! _**– se defendió el peli-rosa. Lisanna quedo viendo anonadada hacia ellos, se veía sorprendida.

- **_¡Lisanna~!_** – le hablo el gato azul sacándola de ese trance.

- **_¿EH? Ah… si… ¡Vamos Happy!_** - le dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a una divertida rubia y aun nervioso peli-rosa.

_Natsu… tal vez no se en estos momentos no se cual serán realmente tus sentimientos… pero ten por seguro que siempre estaré a tu lado..._

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado...!¡*_

_Este Fic esta inspirado y basado en la siguiente imagen:_

_fdzeta (punto) net/imgcache/441943 (punto) jpg_

_Creado por: __**Ladygt tummblr**_

_**.**_

_**-Peace and Love 3-**_

_**Written by: rbDragneel FT**_


End file.
